


Lava Lake House Alternate Ending (One-Shot)

by Guitarhero909



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Jantom, Svtfoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: Star and Tom realize they weren't meant to be.





	Lava Lake House Alternate Ending (One-Shot)

After saving Tom, his mother realized how happy he was to have a friend like him. 

However, Star realized that she needed to be honest with herself about her feelings for Marco.

“Star, is something wrong?”

She sighed, “Tom listen, you’re important to me, and I enjoyed the time we spent together.”

She then looked at the picture of her and Marco at their beach day.

“I think my heart belongs to someone else.”

Tom smiled and surprisingly didn’t get angry. 

“If you ask me, I think its about time you realized that,” he said.

Star was surprised by his reaction.

“You’re not mad?”

“Of course not, I knew all along you had feelings for him, and honestly I was wrong to intervene. I’m sorry Star.”

Star smiles at him, “Its ok, I forgive you.”

“Also…. I’ve met someone as well.”

Janna appeared.

“Wassup guys?”

“Janna?”

Janna showed Star an autograph from her favorite poet, “He got me an autograph from John Keat, and I instantly fell for him! That and also the fact that he controls fire is pretty   
hot.”

Janna winked at him.

“Well, looks like we both realized something that’s been inside us all along.”

The two of them hugged.

“I guess we’re even Star.”

“Yea, I guess we are.”

Star took her dimensional scissors and cut a hole to meet Marco.

“Farewell for now,” she said jumping in.

Tom turned to Janna and gave her a kiss.

"Hot like fire," She commented.


End file.
